


Headbang to this Vitya!!!

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not good at it!!, Teenage to adult victor, Viktor spelled with a k, hate tagging!!!, just a little something, victor loves rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Just a glimpse of what Viktor would be like if he liked rock music.





	Headbang to this Vitya!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty..... Another fic writer nerdlife4eva (great fix writer by the way, check her out) and I were joking about how Viktor would be if he loved rock music lol so I go I'm gonna write something and here's this little one shot.  
> I'm a huge fan of rock music (you should see my Spotify) and all the bands I have written in here I like.  
> The songs mentioned in here are Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.  
> Feels Like The First Time by Foreigner.  
> Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith.  
> The Reason by Hoobastank.  
> All great songs.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Viktor loved anything music from classic to the blues along with some pop, but when he discovered Metallica, The Rolling Stones, Journey and Aerosmith he started his rebellious stage a little late at fourteen. Rock music fascinated him, the sound of the guitar along with the beat of drums creating a sound so unique to him he just had to skate to it.

  
Unfortunately getting Yakov to let him skate to Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner just wasn't going to happen, he asked if Dude Looks Like a Lady was better, by the drills he had to do that day he took it as a no.

  
He settled for rocking out in private in his room,head banging to the most hardcore songs he found on the radio. When he called Yakov the next day telling him he hurt his neck, Yakov told him to get his ass over here.

  
Yakov had no sympathy putting him in a neck brace to finish practicing.

  
Once Viktor got older rock music became his little haven, the violins or piano entwining with the hard beats of drums, guitars and the bass always sent a tingle down his spine. He loved guitar solos or the epic sounds of drums going into a masterpiece of banging only the best musicians could do.

  
When he found Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin and many others in the genre he was in heaven having hit a gold mine. He thanked America silently for having these bands. Whenever he had the rink to himself he loved skating to Pour Some Sugar On Me.

  
When Yuuri found his stash after moving in with Viktor, he just had to show Yuuri all the rock he had come across through the years. He pouted when Yuuri couldn't handle the harder stuff, but Yuuri did love the softer ballads. They laughed as they danced around their apartment to the Reason by Hoobastank.

  
Viktor loved music but rock would always hold a little place in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, oh man the visual of long haired Viktor head banging just sent me on a laughing spree. Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
